


Sleepover Kiss

by notdavestrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2016, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdavestrider/pseuds/notdavestrider
Summary: The kids live peacefully in their new planet. And sometimes they have sleepovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninia-goku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninia-goku).



> A short one-shot based off a pretty comic from my friend Fely.
> 
> I'll leave the link bellow, so you can see it after you finish reading.

 

John’s house was quiet as the darkness inside was slowly eaten away by the first rays of sunlight.

 

The humans and the trolls were all scattered through the living room, sleeping on a clusterfuck of futons and mattresses and bed covers they had all dragged and set on the floor. Their monthly sleepover had left a mess all over the place, as usual, with board games poorly packed in their boxes, magic cards and scalemates scattered in the corners, and the occasional pair of shoes that someone had just taken off right before passing out.

 

John and Roxy were snoring while hugging each other under the same blanket, and Rose and Kanaya were spooning nearby. Jake, Jane and Dirk were under the same pillow fort and were hard to spot.

 

Only slow breathings and the occasional snoring or sleep-talking would float here and there, but the exhaustion after being awake for eighteen hours straight had everyone knocked out and in for at least five hours more of sleep.

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

“Dave, what time is it?”

 

“It’s almost 7 am.”

 

Dave and Karkat were the last men standing. Or at least the last men lying on the improvised beds on the floor with their eyes open. They were side by side but they hadn’t even addressed each other’s existence for the past hour or so. Terezi and Vriska were sleeping next to Karkat and Jade next to Dave. They would probably wake them up if they talked anyway.

 

After Karkat asked for the time, the silence settled in again. He kept looking at the ceiling trying to fall asleep and knowing he wouldn’t be able to do it.  He didn’t know if it was all the food and all the soda he had consumed, but his body sure wasn’t ready to shut down yet. Everyone else had checked out nearly two hours ago. And yet there he was, stuck in a mime exhibition of two dudes not engaging in conversation while one of them scrolled through his phone and the other one wished he hadn’t forgotten his at home.

 

Dave had tried to start a conversation a couple hours before but Terezi was quick to throw a pillow at them and told them to shut up. So Dave pulled up his phone and started going through it. There was nothing cool nor interesting to see when literally no other soul was awake, but he couldn’t close his eyes for a goddamn second and he needed a distraction.

 

Karkat wasn’t comfortable there. He kept changing his position and arranging the pillows and complaining under his breath. Dave would occasionally look at him but wouldn’t say anything, until Karkat suddenly sat up and then immediately let his body drop back on the mattress with resignation.

 

“What’s wrong, K?” Dave asked softly, still holding his phone up as he scrolled through it.

 

“I want to sleep in my recuperacoon,” he confessed with a tired voice. “I mean human beds are fine and all, but sometimes I just can’t get comfortable.”

 

“So?” Dave inquired, eyelids heavy and a neutral expression on his face. “Go and sleep in your recuperacoon. Who’s stopping you?”

 

Karkat thought about it for a second. He did captchalogue his recuperacoon with the sole purpose of sleeping in it, but once his friends started setting up the beds he felt bad for actively deciding not to stay with them. Soon enough, he had given up to the idea of a perfect night’s sleep and he lay down with everyone else to keep talking about random things until one by one they all started to fall.

 

But now he was still awake, and tired. And he had nothing to do.

 

He guessed Dave was right. Although, he secretly felt a little disappointed that they couldn’t both get in his recuperacoon. Not only they wouldn’t fit in there together, but Dave had already expressed his disgust for slime.

 

“Okay,” he finally gave in. He sat up again, and this time he remained still for a couple seconds. Now that he was leaving, he remembered something he had been wanting to do all night. “Dave…”

 

He leaned towards him and made Dave look up from his phone. He held his own body up with his forearm and put his free arm around Dave, who raised his eyebrows a little. He was surprised that Karkat was doing that with everyone else in the room. He didn’t mind one bit, but friends asleep or not, it just wasn’t something Karkat would normally do.

 

Dave stared into Karkat’s eyes. He was blushing, but he didn’t seem to be ashamed enough to retreat either. And so he got closer and they both closed their eyes. Karkat felt the adrenaline rush immediately, pressing his lips softly against Dave’s.

 

The kiss was short-lived, but when he pulled back he found Dave’s eyes again, and then he saw the smile starting to appear on his lips. Karkat blushed even more.

 

“Well, bye…” he mumbled.

 

Dave’s smile widened.

 

“Bye.”

 

And in a matter of seconds, Karkat had stood up and left the room as fast as he could, something that required quite some skill because he had to cross the whole living room in complete silence, making sure not to step on anything or anyone.

 

Dave snickered once he lost sight of him.

 

“Oh my god that was so cute,” a faint voice whispered.

 

Dave almost had a heart attack.

 

He looked to the side and found Jade awake but with sleepy eyes, her face without glasses semi-buried in the pillow.

 

“What… was?” he tried.

 

“I saw you,” Jade said in that same voice, closing her eyes and hugging her pillow with a little smile. She seemed more asleep than awake. “You kissed Karkat just now.”

 

“No, see. This is all a dream. Just a tiny silly dream,” Dave reached out for the covers and made sure to tuck Harley in. “Go back to sleep, Jade.”

 

“Awww…” she sounded disappointed, but the yawn that took over her seemed to erase all logical thoughts. Eyes still closed, she sighed softly. “Okay... Goodnight.”

 

Dave held back a sigh of relief. At least now he could fake complete innocence the following morning and blame it all on Jade’s all-meat diet before bed. Crazy dreams and all that.

 

He didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t want to expose themselves like that either.

 

Maybe one day he would tell them.

  
Just not yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the original comic](http://ninia-goku.tumblr.com/post/149067656558/es-re-lindo-cuando-estas-fisura-despu%C3%A9s-de-la)
> 
> I wrote this as a present for my friend, and it was a very good distraction from all the heavy writing I've been doing, so I wanted to share it too.
> 
> If you feel like you can get invested in a slow-build Davekat, focused on Dave's emotional journey through getting over a heartbreak and falling in love again, I recently started posting [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7899019/chapters/18043840)
> 
> If you prefer a (finished) short canon fic, i also got the right thing for you [right here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7655824/chapters/17431969)
> 
> Some shameless self-promotion later, I vanish.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xo. Ro.


End file.
